Commando
''Commando is a special character appearing only in Hero Mode X. In a HMX round, last surviving soldiers will be have the option to transform into the Commando by pressing the '"E" key. The number of Commandos depends on how many players are there in the room. Story The rumors of "Terminator" were spreading around, and humans were falling into a panic, of course with the exception of these guys -- A bunch of warriors who call themselves "Ghost Hunters" (or just lunatics by some others eyes), they were not only survived in the previous war that kept on for many years, but also trained with a new battle technique of fighting against mutants. Their weapons were no longer being the regular guns, but a kind of special Dual Kukri which were forged with rare metals (which is been proved that they're able kill biochemical creatures effectually without letting them revived). They're now majored in hunting mutants, and the so-called "Terminator" is right the next target they're looking for. ''- CF China's description.'' Appearance A professional wrestler and also a soldier who was being tortured and beaten by the mutants. He wears a sportsband, an open-chest mutation vest and military/camouflauge pants and shoes. He also had an attachment from his pants like the pistol case, grenade launcher bullet case, mini bags, and the chain. Unfortunately, all of this are unusable. His Bio-grenade and vest pockets is attached to his vest which is also unusable. The Commando has a large muscular build but his body is covered with scars and scratches. If you look closely to his left shoulder you will notice a tatoo that's shaped a skull. Descriptions Commandos are equipped with the Dual Kukri. Each primary attack deals -'''1400 HP and secondary attack deals up to -'4200 HP', enough to take out a Berserker and two perfect hits will kill the Xeno. The Commando starts with''' 7000 HP ('''5500 HP '''in Master Hero Mode X) and can't be mutated, he can only be killed (but also at the same time the player respawn as mutant in Master Hero Mode X). Each mutants' normal primary attack to the Commando deals -'''1000 HP and each secondary one deals only '-1500 HP' while Xeno's secondary attacks can deal up to''' -6000 HP''' at point-blank range. When pressing E to become a Commando, he will scream like showing off his muscular voice which shows his readiness for battle against the Mutants. He can deal twice the damage when hit on mutant's head (2800 HP for primary attack, 8400 HP for secondary attack, enough to take out a Titan mutant). Note: When Xeno activates his 'G' skill the damage he takes from the Commando reduces by one-tenth so it becomes only '-100 HP '''for Commando's primary attack and '-400 HP''' for his secondary attack. As a Commando, you may want to back off for safety and attack Xeno once his 'G' skill dispels. As a Soldier, you earn 1 point for every 1000 HP damage to the mutants, try your best to be always the Commando for a higher score. On the average, assuming you are the only Commando against 13 mutants (including Xeno), you can earn as much as 35 points just for being a Commando if you can solo kill them all. Does not include points you earned during the infection, you may earn points more than that. Version difference *In CF Vietnam and CF Indonesia, Commando is available as independent character, usable in all modes. CF Vietnam offers this character in September 2015 event for people who spent 3456 or 4567 vcoin ingame, while only the GMs in CF Indonesia can use this character. There is only one model for both GR and BL, and Commando also lacks an item icon nor a proper name index (He appears as "Human Boss" in player's inventory). The HUD is also a bit messy due to Commando not being designed to hold anything other than Dual Kukri. *GMs in CF Indonesia always using this character if they go play with the players or making random events in normal modes, however it got bug where the face of Commando change to pure white (like Slenderman). *In CF Philippines, Commando was made available as independent character in all modes, named "Black Raven". Again, there is only one model for both GR and BL. However, only one person got it, as a result it never happen to see the character. Tips for Commandos *Don't always press E as soon as you see the indication. If you are in a good defend position with the mutants far away, and you still have ammo, keep firing until the mutants get too close. If you are in a good stealth position just don't fire your weapon and prepare in case of a mutants approaching until the time runs out. The soldiers team will win once time runs out. *When playing with friends or clanmates, it's a good tactic to have one or two Commando at the end of the match while the others keep firing. They can help soften up the mutants so the Commandos can kill them more easily. This is very effective against Xeno, one Commando defends the front and the other Soldiers behind fires at him until he flashes red, then the Commando can finish him off. *Always go together and watch each other's back. By the time you can become the Commando, the Mutants are more than likely to have outnumbered you, so don't go solo on them. *Keep the Mutation vest - it's still effective when you become the Commando as it can take 1000 more damage for you (but you will still lose 2 HP). Normal armors are useless by the way. *If you still have the Mutant Grenade, try to lure as many mutants as possible toward you, throw it down your foot and press E as soon as possible. With correct timing, you will become the Commando as soon as the grenade explodes, killing all the mutants around you for a big score and softening up Berserk/Titan ones, allowing you to finish them off more easily. This also works against Xeno. *Kill the Xeno ASAP, he is your biggest threat since Xeno can solo kill 3 Commandos without any other mutants. Having one player lure him around and the other two slash him with primary attacks is a good way to kill him without getting hit too much, plus he can take 3000 damage from you. *When facing a bunch of Mutants, try to lure them around corners, staircases, corridors... and move in circles (jumping and strafing helps greatly). Often the Mutants will get stuck together and you can kill them before they can turn back at you. *Use high vantage points to defend yourself if you are outnumbered and don't have anyone else nearby to help. Try places that only have one way to go up, so the mutants will have to come to you one by one. With good timing, you can kill any Mutant jumping toward you with the secondary attack, if not, quickly back down or strafe around and slash them with primary attacks. You can often score at least 10 - 15 kills before the mutants can get you. *When becoming the Commando, make sure there are some teammates around you as your teammates can help you by shooting at the mutants. *When becoming the Commando, watch your surrounding, there is a possibility that Mutants are trying to ambush you. Trivia *CF Vietnam initially named Commando as "Super Hero", then changed to "Thủ lĩnh" (Commando), and finally 1119 patch changed to use the official "Commando" term. Despite this, the HUD texture still read Super Hero vs. Terminator (Xeno). His healthbar HUD also still named "Super Hero". *When the player become the Commando , you can hear the Commando saying "Commando!". *After the "Alice vs. Predator" patch in CF Indonesia , the Commando model become glitched, instead of becoming the Commando, the player will become a Navy Seal with Dual Kukri, and the Dual Kukri model is also glitched. It has been fixed. *In some CrossFire versions, there is a character named Commando (Red Power), but its not related to Hero Mode X. *Smilegate made the loading screen character renders for this character, even thought this character is not publicly released due to bugs and glitches. BL has a slightly brownish filter, while GR has a blue'ish filter. *In CF Europe, only GMs and MODs can use this character. Although it uses the Commando render in the loading screen, the Storage render, name and model uses the original Hero from Hero Mode. Along with this, using Hero on Global Risk side causes your arms to be very large, similar to the old bug with the Type 89. Media Gallery= Cross-Fire-Hero-Mode-X-Trailer_2.jpg|HUD Crossfire20131124_0003.jpg|HUD (Glitch) Cross_Fire_(1).jpg|Commando facing a Slug Crossfire20131026 0002.jpg|Commando facing Xeno and Dreads Commando full body.jpg|Third person view Crossfire20131126_0000.jpg|Death Animation Crossfire20131025_0000.jpg|Dead Commando Crossfire20131028_0005.jpg|Dead Commando Crossfire20131108_00001.jpg|Commando's scratched chest Crossfire20131124_0000.jpg|Commando's splattered blood GM on CFSA playing with Commando.png|GM on CFSA playing with Commando Commando in Resort HMX.png|A player using Commando in Resort Hero_HUD_BL.png|HUD BL (Normal mode) Hero_GR_HUD.png|HUD GR (Normal Mode) SuperHero_Inventory.jpg|Commando in the inventory TheVideoGameGallery 24874 1280x983.jpg|Artwork |-| Videos= Category:Characters Category:Hero Mode X